Toby
Toby (Japanese: トビオ Tobio) is a character of the day who appeared in A Maractus Musical!. He is the of three , nicknamed "Marra" (Japanese: マーくん Maa-kun), "Racca" (Japanese: ラーくん Raa-kun), and "Tussy" (Japanese: カッチン Cacchin), who perform as the musical group the Maractus Trio (Japanese: トリオ・ザ・マラカッチ Trio the Maracacchi). Toby wished to enter his Pokémon in a Pokémon Musical in Nimbasa City. He was on his way there when he met and . Toby thought that entering into the Pokémon Performance Competition would help him prepare for the Musical in Nimbasa. His ultimate goal was to get the Maractus Trio to become famous and help bring Musicals back to his hometown. Toby made up a performance for the Maractus Trio, known as "Over the Rainbow". Marra and Racca did their parts well, but Tussy found it difficult, and the group constantly crashed to the ground as a result. Toby later had a Triple Battle with Ash to help Tussy improve its skills, but to no avail. Toby had the trio try the technique again, but Tussy failed to succeed with his part like before and ended up sending the group crashing to the ground once more. Frustrated by Tussy's constant failures, Toby yelled at it, causing it to run away. He and Ash later found Tussy being attacked by a . Toby jumped in front of Tussy and told it to run, but Tussy would not listen. Instead, Tussy jumped onto Scolipede to distract it from Toby, where it eventually jumped off and was caught by Marra and Racca, finally managing to balance on their arms in the process. Afterwards, Toby apologized to Tussy for becoming frustrated before they all rushed to the Pokémon Performance contest, which was already underway. There, the Maractus Trio was able to perform "Over the Rainbow" without a hitch and win the contest. Pokémon that perform together in a musical group. He caught them along with Tussy while traveling through the desert. Their part in the "Over the Rainbow" performance was to use with Tussy and then use before locking hands in mid air. They would then spin and use during their descent. The next phase was to have Tussy jump on their arms and use to complete the performance. However, their partner had difficulty first at landing then staying on their arms. Marra's and Racca's known moves are , and .}} that performs in a musical group. It is identifiable by its smaller size and the orange bandanna it wears. Toby captured it along with Marra and Racca while traveling through a desert. Tussy struggled to perform the "Over the Rainbow" performance with Marra and Racca because it could not land on their arms correctly. With a little help from Iris's Emolga, Tussy was able to learn how to land after performing a jump. However it ran into another problem which was its fear of heights. Being able to land on Marra and Racca's arms, Tussy would become frightened and flail its arms trying to stay balanced. Toby became frustrated with Tussy's constant failures which ultimately caused it to run away from its Trainer. After seeing he was willing to put himself in danger to protect it from , it successfully performed the technique and used it again during the Pokémon Performance contest. Tussy's known moves are , and .}} Pokémon competitions Toby has entered the following : * Pokémon Performance Competition - Winner (A Maractus Musical!) Voice actors |bordercolor= |ja=進藤尚美 Naomi Shindō |da=Martin Greis |en=Marc Thompson |fi=Antti L. J. Pääkkönen |no=Erik Skøld |es_la=José Antonio Toledano |es_eu=Sara Vivas |pl=Adam Pluciński |pt_br=Francisco Freitas }} Trivia * The nicknames of all three of Toby's Pokémon together form "Maracacchi", the Japanese name of Maractus. This was carried on to the dub as all the dubbed nicknames, sans the second syllables, form "Maractus". * The way Toby met his Maractus is similar to how DJ Leo met his . Category:Unova characters of the day Category:Anime characters Category:Male characters es:Toby fr:Thibeault it:Toby ja:トビオ